Here With You
by Search4thetrurth
Summary: 2 NEW CHAPTERS!Jack and Tony slash.... first group is with some thing tragic happening with jack, and the second part has to do with tony being kiddnapped. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Jack just laid on the hospital bed, staring at the ceiling, hoping that if he stayed like this, he wouldn't think, because he knew if he did, he would lose his temper and start beating up on himself again for letting a suspect get away. He sat there for what seemed like years to him, but he knew it could only be a few minutes. He looked up at the clock. It was about 5:30pm now. He tried to take a deep breath to calm himself, but the bullet wounds in his side and stomach wouldn't let him, as pain tore through his body.

Early that morning, he had been given the assignment of bringing in a suspect, Matt Hendelson. He had worked in the drug cartel with Ramon and Hector Salazar, and was possibly going to take over the brothers business. The man posed no immediate danger, but CTU was taking a precautionary measure. Jack, wanting to hurry and get the job done had accidentally walked out of CTU without a vest, and when he realized he didn't have one, figured he didn't need one, since it was going to be such and easy job. But when jack got there, there was more security then he was alerted to, so he was seen. Hendelson ran. Jack perused him for a while, and thought he lost him, but then he jumped out from behind a corner and punched Jack in the eye, not having a gun. Jack, then chased him some more, finally cornering him, but when the man noticed he didn't have a vest on, Hendelson now having found a gun, shot at him, hitting him in the stomach twice, and his right side once. He had called for medical, and Hendelson had gotten away. Jack had been brought back to CTU, and he had had to have emergency surgery because of the gunshot wounds, and now had been given him what felt like morphine. He looked at the clock on his wall, it read about 5:28.

Just then, Jack heard the rush of air as some one opened the door to his room. He tried to see who it was, but the darkness of the room, coupled with his black eye, made it very difficult. Only when the figure sat down on the bed with him did he know it was Tony. The two sat there in silence for a while, both men lost in there own thought. Tony looked over at Jack, and Jack, sensing the eyes on him, looked back. Jack looked in Tony's eyes, and saw something.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tony, something's wrong, what is it"

"Jack...I want to tell you, but the doctors say I should wait, but I think you should know, but I don't..."

"Damnit Tony, just tell me"

"It's about Chase... and Kim"

Tony saw Jack's eyes fill with fear, and then dread as he thought about what could have happened to his daughter and her husband.

"Today Kim and Chase decided to take Angela and leave LA to go see Chase's parents..."

Tony cleared his throat.

"They got on the highway, but there was a lot of traffic, so they got off, and decided to take some back roads. They were on a one lane highway, and they were making a corner and..." Tony had to stop again, this time putting his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"There was a truck coming around the other way, and he couldn't see them, and he was going really fast and..."

Jack looked at Tony, desperately wanting an answer to the question on his mind, but not wanting one at all.

"Are they...?" he couldn't manage to utter the last word.

"Ya… they are" Tony said a gently as he could, desperately not wanting any of this to be true, not wanting to have to be the one telling jack this, not wanting to be the one to do this to him.

"All... of them...?" He questioned, knowing the answer, unable to hide the shakiness in his voice.

"Ya Jack, I'm so sorry"

Jack sat their for a moment

"Even Angela?"

"Ya Jack" Tony said tears staring to well up in his eyes as he saw Jack start to fall apart.

Tears stared to roll down jacks face as he though about is daughter, his granddaughter, and Chase.

He tried to hide his tears from Tony as he turned away, but Tony put a soft but firm grip on his shoulder, turning Jack towards him. Jack kept his head down, causing Tony to put a hand on Jack's face, gently pulling it up towards him.

"Hey...Jack...look at me."

As Jack looked up at him, Tony saw all the pain in his now redden water blue eyes, which cause his eyes to tear up more, and the lump in his throat to be come bigger. He couldn't stand to see Jack like this. It killed him to see him so upset, he just wished he could make it all go away, all the pain, and suffering Jack had gone through. Hell, he wished it was him instead.

"Baby..." Tony moved his hand on Jack's face to the back of his neck, pulling Jack towards his shoulder.

As soon as Jack face was in the crook of Tony's neck, he couldn't hold back his sobs any longer. Jack gave in. He let the sobs rack his frame, even as the pain from his side tore threw him because of it. Tony whispered little nothings into his ear, and ran a soothing hand up and down his back, while his other hand held Jack to him.

"Shhhhhh...it's okay Jack... get it all out...shhhhh...let it all out baby, I know, I know"

Tony pressed a kiss in to Jack's hair as he clawed at his back like a little child, balling up Tony's shirt in his hands, sobs still pouring out of him. Tony rocked Jack in his arms, still trying to comfort him.

"I know Jack, I know, it's all gonna get better, I promise, I has to, it just has to..." Tony said, desperately hoping that he was right, that it all would get better. It had to, even if it was just for Jack's sake. Terri's death, Audrey's death, and now Kim and what little bit of a family he had, all dead, it just had to get better for him.

Jack's sobs had started to subside, being replaced with shaky breaths. Jack looked up at Tony.

"Stay here with me?" he said sheepishly

"'Course"

Tony then got up onto the right side of the bed, so he was facing the other man, and carefully draped an arm over him. Tony put his head against Jack's chest and listens to Jack's heartbeat. It was one of the most comforting sounds in the world to him. It was proof to him that Jack was really here. That it was all real. That he was safe, if only for the moment. Tony waited until Jack breathing had slowed, telling Tony that he was asleep. Tony picked up his head, wishing he didn't have to leave him, and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon baby. I promise" he whispered.

Tony got up of the bed, trying not to disturb Jack. He quietly walked over to the door, slowly opened it, and exited the room. He quickly looked back over his shoulder at the sleeping man. Tony sighed to himself. At least now Jack could have some peace. He found one of Jack's nurses and told her that if Jack woke up and asked where he was to tell him that he had gotten assigned to take over Jack's assignment, and would be back as soon as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony looked at his watch. It was about 9:30 now. He had just walked back into CTU with Hendelson in tail. He wanted to go see Jack, but thought it might be too late, and didn't want to wake him up. 'Maybe if I just go and see if he's sleeping...if he's awake, I'll stay, if he's not, then I can go..., ya, that makes sense' Tony thought to himself. He walked to the medical wing of CTU, and then towards Jack's room, but when he got there, the room was empty. Tony's mind started racing with what could have happened. 'Oh god, maybe he was kidnapped' he thought, as he started to run to find a nurse or a doctor. He ran for what seemed like days until he found a nurse.

"What happened to the patient in Room 563? Agent Jack Bauer? Where is he?" Tony said, gasping for breath in between words.

"Calm down Mr...?"

"Almedia, Agent Almedia"

"I'll find out what happened to him Agent Almedia, just give me one moment. He was probably moved"

The nurse picked up the phone, talked to what sounded like an operator, waited for a while, then nodded her head a few times, and hung up the phone

"You're Tony almedia are you not?"

"Yes, I am, now where the hell is Jack?" he said, his heart still racing, from the running, and from fear for Jack.

"There was a slight complication, and he had to have more surgery"

"What kind of complication?" worry was starting to fill Tony's eyes

"There was some internal bleeding that wasn't spotted when the surgeon closed the first time, but now the problem is being resolved" She said, very matter-of-factly

"How come no one noticed this before! That's your job, to make sure your patients are ok! How could you miss internal bleeding!" Tony yelled at the woman, angry that this could have happened.

"Sir, please, the surgical waiting room is down the hall and to your left, if you want to wait for Agent Bauer there"

Tony walked away from the woman knowing that if she said another word to him, it wouldn't be too good for her health. He was furious that they had let this happen. Then again, he had spent time with Jack, why hadn't noticed? Should he have? What if Jack was showing signs and he didn't notice? Was this all his fault? Tony pushed that thought out of his mind. Jack was in surgery, and the doctors would fix what ever problem he had, and beating himself up wasn't going to help Jack. He stared at the floor, and at the walls, he got up and he paced around, he sat back down, and then started the whole routine again. He did everything he could to keep his mind off Jack without ever leaving him. It was late, and he was tired, but he was too scared to fall asleep, scared that something might happen to Jack, and he wouldn't be there. Finally after 3 hours, Jack came out of the OR. Tony jumped out of his seat when he saw the bed being wheeled out, and quickly moved so he was walking next to it. Tony followed the two women moving the bed as they guided it into Jacks new room, hooked him up to some machines, and then left. A few seconds later, the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hall; I was the head surgeon working on Jack just now" the tall brunette woman offered a hand to Tony, which he shook.

"What happened?"

"Well, one of the bullets must have torn some tissue on his large intestine when it entered, but when the first surgery was done it wasn't bleeding enough for them to see it, since there was already a lot of blood in his abdominal cavity form the other bullet wounds, and it was in a very concealed area. Since we didn't catch it, it kept bleeding, cause in him to lose a substantial amount of blood. When we had found him, he had lost about 1.5 liters of blood, and was unconscious. So we rushed him into surgery, figuring it was internal bleeding, found the origin, and stopped it. But we did have one complication during he second surgery... his heart gave out on us for a few minutes... does he have any history of heart disease?"

"No, I don't think he does, but a few years back, he had a problem with his heart after he had been tortured with a tazer, which caused him to have a heart attack. Could that have caused it?"

"It's a possibility; it might have been the blood coupled with that."

"When I left him, at about, 6-ish, he had fallen asleep, so could that have been because of the bleeding?"

"It's possible, because of the blood loss, he could have felt tired and weak, and he wouldn't have felt the pain because he was on pain killers from the first surgery."

"But he's going to be okay now, I mean, even with all the blood that he lost, and when his heart stopped, nothing was deprived of oxygen or anything right?"

"No, nothing of that sort, we're going to watch him though, see if any signs of damage turn up, just as a precaution, but no, there shouldn't be. We got lucky, we caught the bleeding before it could get very dangerous and we shocked his heart back in to a sinus rhythm very quickly" she paused as Tony gave he a questioning look "a normal rhythm. So I have very high hopes for him to make a full recovery"

"Okay, thank you doctor"

The woman then exited the room. Tony walked up to striped glass walls and closed the blinds. He then got himself a chair form the other side of the room, and pulled it up next to Jack's bed. He took Jack's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. He looked at Jack, who he could now see, was very pale. Tears stared to well up in Tony's eyes.

"I almost lost you today" he said to a sleeping Jack. "God Jack, I don't know what I would with out you..."

Jack had helped Tony through Michelle's death. He had started drinking, and had become a mess. Jack helped him get sober, and helped him deal with the fact that Michelle had died. Tony had helped Jack through his own stuff too. He had been there when Terri was killed, when Jack killed Nina, when Jack was in rehab, when Audrey had been killed, and now, he had every intention for being there for Jack this time too. He looked over at the sleeping man. He just wished that he didn't have as much pain as he did. Jack was the type of person that always had a stiff upper lip, and wouldn't let anyone see through that, that is, except for Tony. He was the only person that Jack would open up to, and for Jack that was a lot.

Tony yawned and looked at his watch. It was about 1 am now. He thought about driving home, and getting some sleep and then coming back in the morning, but figured it was a bad idea to drive when he was as tired as he was, and sleeping with out jack would be hard for him. He ran a hand through his thick black hair and sighed, happy that tomorrow was his 'Day off'. You really didn't get days off at CTU, just days when they said that you didn't have to come in, but there was always a chance you would have to. But he was going to spend it here with jack. Tony folded his arms and put them down on the side of the bed, and laid his head down on them, and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony opened his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair, and squeezed his eyes shut, and then opened them, as he took in his surroundings. The striped glass walls of CTU, the heart monitor beeping in the back round, the antiseptic smell that filled the air, and then the hospital bed, in which the love of his life was lying in. Tony looked at Jack, who was still asleep. He looked at his watch, and saw it was about 7 in the morning. Tony let a slight smile cross his face as he looked at the older man. If Jack could do anything right, it was sleep when he could. He got up and walked out of the room, and told a nurse to tell Jack if he asked where he was to tell him that he had gone to take a shower and would be up soon. Tony knew now that the nurses had to suspect something. From him always being with jack, from almost killing the nurse when he couldn't find him, and from how Jack, was from what one of the nurses had informed Tony, had been calling for him in his sleep. Tony walked out of the medical wing, and to his locker which was in a room near the CTU floor. When he got there he opened it and pulled out a small black duffel bag.

Tony then walked out of the room and went downstairs to the CTU gym. They had put the gym in after the explosion when they had renovated, along with a locker room and showers. Tony walked down the stairs and found the showers. He turned on the water in one of the stalls, and took a bottle of shampoo/body wash out of his duffel bag. He then took a change of clothes out of the duffel bag: a black Ramones t-shirt, clean loose boxer shorts and a pair of dark wash jeans. He stuck his hand under the water in the stall and made sure it was hot, took of all of his clothes, grabbed the soap, and stepped in.

The hot water felt good on his skin. He stood there for a while, just letting it fall on him. Letting it wash off the day. He grabbed the soap and put some in his hands. He rubbed his hands together and then started to wash his hair. He tried to concentrate on anything but his life, so he wouldn't think about Jack, and all that had happened to him today, and how he had almost lost him. Tears welled up in his eyes, but Tony blinked them away. He wasn't going to cry. He had to be strong, for him, and for Jack, knowing that if he let himself cry, he might never stop. He continued with his shower, diverting all of his energy into it. He was almost done now, but the tears were still in his eyes. He kept telling himself he wasn't going to cry, but he didn't know if he could. He had been able to keep himself together when he was out on assignment, because he had had work, which was a distraction, and then in the medical wing, because his mind was to focused on Jack getting out of the OR alright to process everything, but now, he was away form all the distractions, and the white noise, and left with just himself.

He let himself lean against the wall for support as he brought a hand to his face. He had almost lost Jack today. Lost him for good. That was something he couldn't take. Jack had been a permanent part of his life for a long time now, and Tony knew that life without him wouldn't be life at all. It would really be death for Tony. He lived for jack. Tony felt himself sliding down the wall, and was soon sitting on the shower floor as he pulled his knees into his chest. He cried as the water poured down on him. He cried for Jack, and all that had happened to him. But Tony also cried for himself. Jack was the only thing that made all the shit that had happened to him just go away. All the things that had happened to him in prison, Michelle's death, the memories of his abusive childhood, Jack could make it all stop hurting, in away no one else could. Tony knew that if Jack died, that it would all be over, that he wouldn't be able to take it. He wouldn't be able to stay sober, and he would probably end up killing himself. Tony rocked himself, like he used to do after his father beat him, letting the sobs rip though his frame. After a while of sitting there, he took a few deep breaths to regain his composure he got up, rinsed the remaining soap of his body, grabbed a towel, and stepped out of the shower. Tony got dressed and walked out of the locker room. As he walked out on the CTU floor, a few people told them to give Jack their best, but most just left him alone. He put the duffel bag, now filled with his dirty clothes, back into his locker and stole a glance at his watch, which read 8 o'clock. He then walked back to Jack's room, and found him awake. Tony walked in and smiled at the other man, as he closed the door behind him.

"Hey sleepy head"

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot" he said, as a smile curved his lips. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. I meant how are you holding up?"

"I'm ok, really"

"Jack...You don't have to hide anything from me" Tony said his voice filled with concern.

"Ya, I know...I guess I'm still processing it, I mean, it hurts, and it will for a while, but I'm dealing, I guess. It's just so hard to believe..." Jack said in a desolate tone, as tears filled up his eyes again.

Tony walked over to Jack, putting a strong arm around Jack's broad shoulders and sitting down next to him.

"It's just... I just don't know what to do. I mean, she was my daughter, and now, she's...and I just don't no what I'm supposed to do, how I'm supposed to feel. I mean, this wasn't like when I lost Audrey or Terri. This is different. Kim... she was a part of me you know? And now, she gone, and I just can't accept that. I can't accept that my little girl is dead..." Jack said in between sobs.

"Hey, hey" Tony said, as he kissed the skin just above Jack's temples. "Were gonna get through this, ok? I promise you that. I love you so much jack...so much" Tony said, his voice trailing off as he buried his head into jack's shoulder.

"Tony...?" jack questioned. "Tony, baby, whats wrong?"

"It's nothing, I'm fine, really" he said, as he turned away form the other man, trying to avoid jack eyes so that he wouldn't see his now redden ones.

"Tony, I know something's wrong... you can tell me, I love you, you know that"

Tony looked up into the other mans water blue eyes, and turned to face him, with fear and shame in his face.

"I...when...it's...I almost lost you today, and I don't know what I would do if that happened. I love you so much, and the thought of you not being here...it...well, it just scares the shit outta me. And to see you lying there last night, after the surgery, and you were all pale, and your heart had stopped, and... it just made me realize..."

Jack looked down at the younger man. "Realize what?"

"That... that I could lose you" Tony said, as he looked away form jack, tears staring to run down his face.

Jack raised a hand to Tony's face, and looked in to his deep, dark brown eyes. "Tony, I promise you that I will never leave you. Ok? Never. I love you. Nothing's going to change that."

"Ya, but people say that, and then, well, you know, shit happens, and then it all falls apart, and I just don't wan that to happen. I would be able to take it, if you, you know, left or if you ..."

"That's just not going to happen. Ok? I will never willing leave you." a slight smile crossed his lips. "And even then, I'd be kicking and screaming the whole way." Jack looked in to Tony's eyes "and I will never let anyone take you away from me. I need you Tony, and I love you. I couldn't live without you, and I don't want to."

"Promise?" he said, as he laid his head down on Jack's shoulder

"Ya, I do"

Jack took the arm that was now wrapped around Tony's back and ran its hand soothingly up and down his back. Tony sighed and breathed in Jack's scent. He closed his eyes, moved closer to Jack, and crawled up on to the bed with him.

After a while of lying there together Jack looked down at the man only to find that he was asleep.

"I will never leave you Tony, not for one second, not ever. I promise you that"


	4. Chapter 4

Jack held his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have let Tony go out by himself? He should have just killed Henderson when he had the chance, then none of this would be happening. How could he have been so fucking stupid? Now Henderson had Tony, and God knows what they were doing to him. He had to get him back, he just did.

"Damn it!" He said to no one but himself

Chloe then walked into the conference room where Jack had been sitting. Jack picked up his head.

"Hey" Jack said to the woman.

"We've found Henderson's position on one of the local satellite feeds. It looks like he's in some sort of abandoned warehouse. I'm still going over the feeds trying to find out whatever else I can. And Curtis is getting a team together to go get Tony."

"Do you think I can I go with him?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine with that"

Jack put his head back down in his hands.

"Jack, were going to get him back" she said as she looked his troubled blue eyes. Chloe put a hand on one of jack's shoulder. "its all going to be okay jack, I promise, we won't let anything happen to him" he looked into those blue eyes again, gave jacks shoulder a squeeze, smiled quickly at him and left the room.

Jack soon composed himself, got up, and left the room. He found Curtis at a CTU terminal putting together his team. Curtis looked up from his work when he saw jack

"Curtis, I was wondering if you have room on your team for me to come, on the mission I mean."

"For you Jack, I can make room"

"Thank you Curtis" Jack said sincerely, "Just tell me when were heading out"

"'Course"

Jack then walked over to Edgar's station. He saw that he was pulling up satellite feeds that showed the warehouse where Henderson and his men were with Tony. He had an infa-red scan of the building up that showed there were at least 2 men on each exit, which there was four of, and 5 people in the middle of the warehouse, a total of 13 men. Jack started to say something, but decided against it. As he was walking back to the conference room, Audrey stopped him.

"Curtis wanted me to give you these." Jack looked down at what he had been given, a typical SWAT team uniform. A black jumpsuit which was flame retardant, a Kevlar helmet, and a Kevlar vest. "He also said that the team was heading out in 5, and wasn't sure if you had your gun holster, but if you needed one, he could give you one."

"I got it"

Audrey gave jack a worried smile "be careful out there ok?"

"Yeah, I will"

Jack then went into one of the CTU bathrooms and changed out of his smelly and blood stained clothes for early that day into his new ones, which he was very happy to have. He put the jump suit on over his white undershirt and boxers, and then put on the Kevlar vest. He walked out of the stall, with the helmet and his folded clothes under his arm and looked at himself in the mirror. Being in the full swat uniform brought back memories of when he was in basic training.

He walked out of the bathroom and towards the main floor of CTU. He set his clothes down in the conference room, and holstered his gun. He walked over to where Curtis and about 10 other men, all in the same dress as he was, were standing around Curtis as he briefed them on their mission. When he saw jack, he motioned to him and told the team who he was and that he going along with them. Then Curtis sent all the men to the armored car they were riding in.

He pulled jack aside and told him the plan as they walked to the car. Curtis then got in to the drivers seat of the car, and jack into the passenger seat, with the rest of the team in the back of the armored truck.

The ride to the warehouse was one of the longest of jack's life. All he could think about was Tony. He had said that he might have a lead on the never gas, and that he was going to go check it out .Jack had offered to go himself, or to give Tony another agent to go with him, but Tony said he didn't need it, so jack didn't argue with him. About an hour later, Henderson called jack and said that he had Tony, as was going to kill him unless he got full immunity. It had been about 3 hours since then. It had been the longest 3 hours of his life. Jack looked down at his watch. It was now 12 o'clock in the morning. He looked out at the road in front of him.

Jack put his head against the head rest of the seat. If only he had gone with Tony, this wouldn't be happening; he should have sent someone with him. Jack felt a lump in his throat as he thought about where Tony was. Henderson, even for his lack of judgment in business partners, was a very smart man. Jack knew he would be trying to get as much information out of Tony as he could, and since Tony wouldn't do that, so they were probably torturing him. 'Damn it, why was I so fucking stupid?' was the only thought that ran through jack mind for some time, until he was pulled out of his thoughts by the car slowing down.

Curtis and jack both exited the car, as well as the men in the back. Curtis told the team that the warehouse was 100 yards away, and that the men would split up into 4 groups of 2, Jack and himself going along with a team, who were to take out the guards at the door, enter the warehouse, take out any other hostels, and find Tony. He also told them, that Henderson should be kept alive, and not to shoot to kill, but they had the authority to do so, if it was completely necessary. Curtis then told them that when they found Tony, to radio in, and if needed, call in for medical.

The men approached the ware house silently, under the cover of night. When they were with in 50 feet, the teams separated. Curtis went with one, and jack with another. Jack and his team took the door on the northeast side. The two guards at the door were quickly killed. The three men, now in the ware house, spilt up, to make the searching faster. To the teams' dismay, the original blueprints Curtis had briefed them on had been changed, Henderson's men making the already huge warehouse into a labyrinth. Jack, now hearing conformation that all the guards had been taken out on his radio, was fighting of the urge to call out Tony's name in hope of finding him faster, but held off, knowing that a it would make him an easy target. Just as he was about to change his direction, he heard a scream.

Jack ran towards in, hoping, and not hoping, to hear it again. But then jack heard the scream again. He ran in the direction of it. Soon he found that it was coming form a room at the end of the hallway he was in. Jack busted the door open, only to find a two men now running out of the room via another exit, and a heap lying on the floor. Jack started shooting at the men, and quickly he had taken them out.

Jack scanned the room, looking for Tony. As soon as he found the heap on the floor, he ran to it. Even through the dark, he could see that it was Tony.

Jack reached for his radio and said that he had Tony, and that the medic chopper needed to get here soon, because Tony was badly hurt.

Tony then opened his better eye a quarter of the way and tried to focus on the form looming over him. He couldn't make out the face, but some how knew it was jack.

"Tony. Tony. It's all okay now, we've got you"

Jack kneeled down next to the other man.

"Jack?" Tony said, in a muffled whisper.

"Ya, baby, it's me. I'm right here"

"Knew you come, kept telling them..." he said, jack able to see it was painful for him to talk, and that his breathing was labored. As Jack went to go take his hand, Tony yelled in pain as jack touched his broken hand and fingers.

"How bad are you hurt Tony?" jack asked, needing to know the answer

Tony only groaned either not wanting to verbalize his wounds, or not being able to.

Jack looked over the other mans body. He could see that his right hand and fingers were broken, as well as the same arm, and his left shoulder looked to be dislocated. Looking at Tony's chest, he could see all of the new bruises, welts, and cuts that marred the skin. Jack glanced down at Tony's legs. He saw that his left leg was at an angle that make jack wince. His eyes scanned the man in front of his for more injuries, finally stopping at his face. Jack could see Tony had a swollen and split lip, along with one black eye, a shattered eye socket, a broken nose, and what could have been a broken jaw.

Jack looked at Tony; his chest was barely rising now, and could see and hear Tony trying to pull in as much air as he could.

"Just hold on, ok? The medics will be here soon."

Tony looked up at jack, now being almost able to make out his face, could see what he thought was blood.

"Are you bleeding?"

"No, I'm fine Tony, don't worry about me"

Curtis then came in on Jack radio saying that the medics arrived, and that they need to know where Tony was. Jack told Curtis to send them inside, and that jack would walk them to where he was.

Jack looked down at Tony

"I'll be right back, ok? I'm just going to get the medics." then jack leaned in close to toys ear. "I love you baby" and he pressed a kiss in to Tony's forehead, and walked out to meet the medics. He quickly escorted them to where Tony was, where they put him on the stretcher, and wheeled him out of the building to the chopper they had come in.

Jack stood there, as he watched the chopper take of. As he and the medics had been walking out of the building, they told him that Tony was going to be taken to LA Memorial hospital. Jack had wanted to go in the chopper with him but knew that he would only be in the way, and that wouldn't help Tony.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack had been sitting in the chair across the room from Tony's bed for about 6 hours now. He was afraid to leave. He had tried, and all he did was worry and drive himself crazy and never get done what he had set out to do, so he would stay. He looked over at the sleeping figure across the room. Seeing all the cuts, bruises, welts and burns that marred Tony's skin made him feel guilty as hell. A voice in head told him that Tony would say that he was being stupid and that it was something he couldn't control and to stop beating himself up, and he knew that that was right, but he was still drowning that voice out, convinced that if anyone, he, not Tony, should be there. While jack was lost in his thoughts, Tony woke up.

He didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was in a bed. A real honest to goodness bed. Not the floor where he had been before. And he was warm, not hot warm, but cozy warm. And there were clothes. Clothes were good. Considering that he hadn't had them before, they were very good. He wanted to open his eyes, but was too afraid that if he did, this wonderful dream would disintegrate, leaving him back in the warehouse with Henderson and his men, on a hard cold floor, alone and in pain, waiting for someone to save him. How long had he been there? Was it hours, or had it been even longer? He didn't know, and quite frankly, he didn't care to know. Tony laid in the bed for awhile before hearing something, a voice, one that he didn't think he would ever hear again, or at least for a very long time. Unbeknownst to him, he let out a groan.

"Tony? Tony? Are you awake?"

"Jack?" he groaned, now realizing that almost every part of his body hurt him.

"Ya, ya, it's me, I'm right here… Oh God I love you, I'm right here" He said as he lightly touched his hand to prove that he was, as he said, right by his side.

"Where am I?"

"LA Memorial. Oh god Tony." Jack said as he moved even closer to the bed. "Thank God." He said, sounding more relieved then Tony had ever heard him. Jack sat down on the bed next to him. Jack put a hand on the other man's better cheek, and put his forehead lightly against his, being very cautious of any cut or bruises. "You scared the shit outta me, you know that?"

A slight smile crossed Tony's lips. "Sorry 'bout that"

Jack placed a gentle kiss on the other mans lips, wanting to make sure that he was really here with him.

"How long have I been out?" Tony questioned.

"Like a day and a half, but you needed to sleep."

"Don't we all." He said jokingly

"Ya..." Jack couldn't look at Tony. He was happy that Tony was okay, but it was now that he was looking at him, it really hit him how bad he had been hurt. Seeing all of his injuries, and knowing that they were caused by his stupidity was making him sick. He got up off the bed, and moved a few feet away, hoping maybe that if he put some distance between them that it would ease the sick feeling in his stomach and the guilt that was trying to overpower him. He made him self snap out of it. If he kept acting odd like this, Tony would pick up on it, and then ask him about it, and then he would probably end up telling him and he didn't want Tony worrying about anything but himself for the next few weeks. Jack looked around the room, at the ceiling, at the walls, mindlessly reading the flyers upon on the bulletin board in the room, just trying to think of something to say to break the awkward silence that had settled between the two of them.

Tony started to say something, as if reading Jack's mind, but the ringing of Jack's cell phone cut him off. Jack jumped off the bed; relieved to have something to have something break the silence, pulled the phone out of his pocket, and flipped it open.

"Bauer" he said in to the phone. He nodded his head a few times, and then looked at Tony, and covered the receiver with his hand. "Would you mind if I took this outside?"

Tony shook his head. "No, it's fine" With that, Jack left the room.

Tony starred at the door. What had just happened? There was an awkwardness in jack that he had never seen. He had been trying to hide it, but Tony knew him better then that. He knew something was wrong, that something was off. He had known from the second jack had talked to him; the silence between them had only confirmed it. Tony knew what it was, but he really hoped that he was wrong, he really did. If Jack felt guilty about what had happened Tony knew what that must be doing to him. He knew it had to be killing him. Tearing him up inside. Tony knew that jack wasn't going to want to talk about what was going on, but he needed to. Tony starred at the door and thought about the man on the other side of it. He loved him more then anything, even more then he had loved Michelle, and now, it was probably killing Jack to be around him. He was going to get him to open up about it, he needed to, if only for jacks sanity, but not now, right now, the softness of the pillow behind him, and the pull of all of the drugs in his system was just to much to handle. He would sleep now, and talk to Jack when he woke up.


End file.
